


Le Solstice d'Hiver

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [6]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après de nombreuses aventures,  Link peut enfin profiter d'un paix durable et la vie quotidienne reprends son cours à peine perturbé par l'arrivée d'un visiteur inattendu et la semaine touristique du Solstice d'Hiver à Clocktown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une journée comme les autres.

  
  


Dans la Forêt de Woodfall, l'hiver avait recouvert les sapins et l'herbe d'une neige épaisse. Les animaux peuplant l'endroit avait tous rejoint leur abri pour passer au chaud cette froide période et le poumon vert de Termina s'était ainsi comme endormi tel un ours en hibernation. 

L'unique habitation des environs, formé d'un arbre mort coupé au sommet, n'échappait pas à cette léthargie hivernale car il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une activité. 

 

Cependant, ce silence ne dura plus très longtemps quand Link, le jeune habitant de cette modeste habitation, se réveilla doucement d'une longue nuit paisible.

 

Après un moment à se frotter les yeux, Link sorti de son lit sans même prendre la peine de le refaire bien au carré pour le soir. C'était d'habitude Malon qui le faisait à sa place mais cette dernière était partie en vacances chez son père, au Ranch Lon Lon. Généralement, Link l'accompagnait mais cette fois-ci il du rester à la maison car c'était la semaine du Solstice d'Hiver à Clocktown, la semaine de l'année la plus chargé avec le Carnaval du Temps, en été. La capitale du comté doublait de population avec tous les gens qui venaient assister à cette fête certes un peu moins réputé que le carnaval mais néanmoins très appréciée. Le forgeron pour lequel Link travaillait ne pouvait donc se passer des services du Kokiri pour tester et livrer les épées au marchand qui s'occupait de les vendre en ville car pendant ce Solstice, un tournoi de duel à l'épée était organisé et le gagnant se voyait offrir une bourse de 1000 rubis. 

Tout ceux qui étaient attiré par cette prime mirobolante se dépêchèrent alors d'aller acheter une épée en ville pour y participer d'où la forte demande d'armes. 

C'était donc une semaine particulièrement chargée à laquelle Link, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon vert à manche courtes, se préparait en descendant de la petite mezzanine qu'était sa chambre. 

 

Le jeune garçon alluma vite un feu pour réchauffer la maison, assez rafraîchie par la froide nuit, puis se prépara son petit-déjeuner habituel, des noix mojo avec le très nourrissant lait Lon Lon. Ce met fort apprécié était d'ailleurs l'une des rares choses qu'il avait en commun avec les autres Kokiris. Le déjeuner préparé, Link alla s'asseoir près du feu et dégusta son bol de noix tranquillement, réchauffé par la chaleur des flammes.

Quand il eut fini, Link déposa son bol vide sur l'établi qui lui servait de cuisine pour ensuite aller se laver le visage dans petite pièce au fond de la pièce principale qui lui servait de salle de bain. Sur un petit établi en bois, se trouvait un petit baril, fait aussi de bois, rempli d'eau dont Link se servait pour faire sa toilette quotidienne alors que derrière lui, il y avait un grand tonneau coupé en deux qui faisait office de baignoire quand les températures extérieures ne permettaient pas au Kokiri de se laver dans sa douche extérieure.

Une fois lavé, Link sorti de la petite pièce pour se diriger vers l'entrée de sa maison et enfiler sa tunique Kokiri, pendue à un crochet. Cependant, il enfila en plus un pantalon et une grosse veste en fourrure pour parer au grand froid de l'hiver. Le jeune ado enfila ensuite ses bottes puis quitta sa demeure, après avoir fermé celle-ci à clé. Link couvrit sa tête avec l'épais capuchon de sa veste puis passa derrière son habitation pour y retrouver Epona, sa fidèle jument, dans sa petite écurie aménagée pour le bien-être de l'équidé. 

Epona, en voyant Link, fit un hennissement comme pour le saluer.

« Salut Epona, ca va bien aujourd'hui ? Prête à travailler ? » fit le jeune garçon tout en tapotant le dos de son cheval. 

Ce dernier répondit par un second hennissement, ce qui fit sourire Link, ravi de voir qu'Epona passait plutôt bien l'hiver. Le Kokiri lui attacha alors sa selle puis l'emmena au dehors. Après avoir refermé l'écurie, Link monta sur Epona pour ensuite la faire galoper jusqu'à la Forge de Zubora, non loin de là. 

 

La monture du jeune garçon connaissant bien le chemin, elle évita avec brio tous les arbres de la forêt sans pour autant ralentir, ce qui faisait gagner pas mal de temps à Link car il pouvait ainsi aller en ligne droite à travers la forêt vers la Forge évitant le détour qu'était le chemin passant par Clocktown ainsi que les vents glacés qui balayaient la Plaine de Termina.

C'est donc assez rapidement que Link arriva dans le grand domaine où s'était installé Zubora et s'y enfonça tout aussi rapidement jusqu'à arriver à une modeste demeure où la forge était adossé. Malgré l'heure matinale, cette dernière semblait déjà en activité au vu de la fumée qui s'échappait de l'aile Est de la maison.

Link descendit alors d'Epona puis alla l'abriter dans un petit box qu'il avait construit lui-même. Il y avait du foin sur le sol et des graines dans un genre de grand abreuvoir. Cela dit, le Kokiri ne ferma pas le box pour laisser Epona librement gambader dans le grand domaine de Zubora. 

Le jeune Héros du Temps rentra ensuite dans la forge puis enleva immédiatement sa grosse veste et son pantalon en fourrure, ne gardant que sa tunique Kokiri car la chaleur du foyer où le métal était fondu chauffait beaucoup la pièce. Link accrocha ses vêtements d'extérieur aux crochets à l'entrée puis se dirigea vers Zubora pour le saluer chaleureusement. 

« Salut Link ! A l'heure comme toujours ! J'ai encore une dernière épée à forger mais tu peux déjà tester les autres avant de les livrer à Clocktown ! » répondit Zubora tout aussi amicalement. 

Link acquiesça d'un 'OK !' enjoué car malgré l'effort à fournir, le Kokiri appréciait vraiment son travail. Cela lui permettait de rester en forme et de parfaire son entraînement à l'épée tout en se dépensant sainement, le tout en étant payé quelques rubis par journée de travail. 

 

Le jeune ado testa donc les épées forgées tôt le matin dans une pièce voisine qui servait normalement d'entrepôt à Zubora pour stocker ses matières premières et ses outils mais en hiver, cet espace de stockage se transformait en salle de test où Link avait installé un genre de mannequin faisant office d'adversaire pour tester la solidité des épées forgés par Zubora. 

Link était d'ailleurs toujours épaté par le savoir faire de Zubora car rare étaient les épées qui se cassaient pendant les séances de tests. Cependant, le forgeron étant quelqu'un de perfectionniste, il incitait Link à lui faire part de n'importe quel petit détail que le Kokiri aurait remarqué pendant ses essais. Cela pouvait aller d'un simple ressenti peu agréable lors du maniement de l'épée à une forme légèrement tordue voir à une érosion trop rapide dans de rares cas. 

Et c'est là que Link appréciait aussi beaucoup son travail car toutes ses observations étaient pris en compte par Zubora qui n'hésitait jamais à parfois aller jusqu'à reforger une épée sur la base d'une idée émise par le jeune garçon à la tunique verte. Tout cela était donc gratifiant pour le Kokiri qui se sentait vraiment utile et considéré car en temps de paix, ses capacités martiales n'étaient que peu utiles.

 

Après une matinée à maltraiter un pauvre mannequin en fer, Link se prépara pour aller livrer les épées qui avaient passé avec succès l'éprouvante mise à l'épreuve que le Kokiri leur faisait passer avec assiduité. Celles qui furent recalées restèrent chez Zubora pour être corrigées ou reforgées, Link reviendra alors plus tard pour les tester à nouveau puis repartir pour Clocktown en cas de test réussi.

Les épées emballées dans une large paillasse de bambou tressé avec de la paille, Link se rhabilla chaudement pour sortir de la forge et récupérer Epona qui broutait un coin d'herbe non recouvert par la neige. Pour cela, le Kokiri prit un brin d'herbe sous la neige, le plaça entre ses deux mains pour ensuite souffler entres elles, ce qui produisit un sifflement assez particulier que la jeune jument avait appris à connaître pour savoir quand son maître l'appelait. 

Arrivée auprès de lui, ce dernier lui plaça les deux paillasses de bambous, reliés par de solides cordes, qui entourait les épées de Zubora, de chaque côté de l'équidé pour ensuite lui monter sur le dos. 

Cependant, Zubora sortit soudainement de sa forge pour tendre à Link un bout de papier.

« J'ai failli oublier de te donner cette liste ! Ce sont des choses dont j'aurais besoin assez vite donc si avant de revenir ici, tu pourrais aller m'acheter tout ca, ca m'aiderais beaucoup ! » fit le forgeron.  
« Pas de problème, m'sieur, je vous achète tout ca ! » répondit joyeusement Link.  
« Mais...je crois que vous oubliez quelque chose.. » rajouta-t-il aussi joyeusement.  
« Heu...quoi donc ? » répliqua Zubora, un peu circonspect.  
« Bah, il me faut des rubis pour acheter tout ca sinon c'est vos épées que je vais devoir donner en échange ! » répondit Link non sans humour.  
« Mais oui quel étourdi je fais ! Heureusement que tu y penses ! » s'écria alors Zubora, presque gêné d'avoir oublié une chose aussi fondamentale. 

Le forgeron courut presque dans sa forge pour en revenir quasi aussitôt avec une large bourse rempli de rubis.

« Voilà avec ça, tu devrais avoir assez ! Ce que je peux être distrait tout de même ! » fit Zubora.  
« Ca arrive m'sieur, c'est pas grave » répondit Link amusé par cette étourderie.

Les deux compères se quittèrent alors, Zubora retournant à son travail et Link se dirigeant, au pas cette fois-ci, vers Clocktown. 

Cependant, à mi-chemin, Link se rendit compte, en lisant la liste, qu'il y avait un élément qu'il ne connaissait pas sur la liste. Cela l'ennuya quelque peu mais il se rassura vite en se disant que le marchand d'épée de Clocktown pourra sûrement l'aider. Link décida alors de continuer son chemin pour ne pas être en retard. 

Une fois arrivé dans la capitale du petit comté qu'était Termina, Link retrouva la riche activité de la ville, qui, en cette semaine de solstice, était encore encore plus active qu'à l'accoutumé. Des gens tout le comté mais aussi d'Hyrule et d'Ordinn, étaient présent pour les festivités de la semaine. Il n'était pas étonnant de croiser des Gorons, des Zoras, des humains bien sur et plus rarement, des Garos, une race guerrière quasi éteinte depuis des décennies vivant dans les ruines du Château Ikana à l'est du comté. Ces derniers étaient pourtant des très bon client pour Zubora et le vendeur d'épées. 

Dans la ville en effervescence, Link s'arrêta un instant devant la Tour de l'Horloge pour regarder les premiers entraînements des nombreux concurrents de la Joute du Solstice, nom donné au tournoi de duel à l'épée, devant les nombreux touristes puis il reprit sa route car le froid de l'hiver lui rappela que le magasin d'épées était chauffé et qu'il y sera bien mieux là-bas qu'ici. 

Les participant s’entraînaient à l'épée car le tournoi se voulait ouvert à tous et donner une chance équitable même aux débutants, c'est donc dans cette optique que la semaine était consacrée à l'achat et à l’entraînement à l'épée, le tournoi en lui-même prenant place à l'aube du dernier jour.

 

Sur la rue menant à la partie Est de la ville, Link s'arrêta à hauteur du magasin, descendit de son cheval puis détacha une des paillasses de bambou pour l'amener à l'intérieur du magasin où il déposa sa marchandise sur une table en bois juste à droite de l'entrée. Le vendeur n'étant pas à son comptoir, Link repartit immédiatement dehors pour décharger la seconde paillasse de bambou pour la mettre au même endroit que la première. 

Cela fait, Link ressorti à nouveau pour aller déposer Epona à l'écurie qui se trouvait dans la partie Est de la ville puis revint au magasin. A l'intérieur, le jeune garçon enleva sa veste et son pantalon en fourrure pour les déposer sur la même table que les épées qu'il venait livrer au vendeur, sachant bien qu'il resterait un certain temps au magasin pour que le vendeur examine lui-même la marchandise.

De plus, il n'était pas rare que le vendeur demande à Link d'être son partenaire pour une démonstration à la demande d'un client.

 

Cependant, le vendeur n'étant pas derrière son comptoir, Link se hasarda à aller voir dans la pièce voisine où le gérant du magasin avait fait construire une salle d'arme pour les démonstrations et autres exhibitions qui s'y tenaient régulièrement. Son intuition fut la bonne car le Kokiri y trouva bien le vendeur mais il était accompagné d'un jeune homme qui avait une épée cassée en main.

Le vendeur vit alors le jeune garçon entrer et son visage s'illumina comme ravi de voir arriver Link.

« Ha Link tu arrives juste à temps ! Tu as les épées de Zubora, je suppose ? »  
« Oui m'sieur, je les ai posé sur la table près de l'entrée. » répondit Link.  
« Fort bien, on va en amener quelque unes ici et montrer à ce monsieur tout le savoir faire de ton patron ! » répliqua le vendeur qui s'excusa auprès de son client pour ensuite rejoindre Link et ensuite revenir dans la pièce principale avec son jeune livreur.

« Il n'y pas beaucoup de monde ce matin... » fit remarquer Link en constatant que le magasin était vide.  
« Non pas encore mais, les festivités viennent à peine de commencer, la foule arrivera plutôt cette après-midi. » répondit le vendeur.

Arrivé près de la table où se trouvaient les épées de Zubora, Link défit la corde retenant les bambous entre eux puis il prit trois épées tout comme le vendeur qui en prit trois autres. Ils revinrent ensuite dans la salle voisine et posèrent les épées sur une autre table en bois. 

« Voilà jeune homme, choisit en une qui te plaît et tu pourra l'essayer ensuite ! » fit le vendeur.

Le client s'exécuta et prit une des épées qui lui était présentée. 

« Bien, Link prends une aussi que ce vaillant damoiseau puisse tester sa nouvelle épée ! » fit à nouveau le vendeur.  
« Moi ?! Mais d'habitude c'est contre vous que je me bats pas contre un client... » objecta Link ne connaissant pas les capacités de son potentiel adversaire.  
« Ce monsieur m'a demandé de pouvoir tester sa prochaine épée avec un adversaire de valeur et je crois que tu es exactement ce qu'il recherche ! » répliqua le vendeur.  
« Excusez-moi monsieur mais vous êtes sur que ce gamin sait manier une épée ? » intervint le client, un peu étonné du choix du vendeur.  
« Je ne vous le proposerais pas si je n'en n'était pas convaincu ! » répondit le vendeur. 

Devant cette ferme affirmation, le jeune homme n'objecta pas plus tout comme Link, qui, après avoir choisi attentivement une épée, se mit en position de combat face à son adversaire du moment.

Le Kokiri prit un air concentré et sérieux qui impressionna quelque peu le jeune homme qui lui faisait face tant ce regard résolu tranchait avec l'expression plutôt joyeuse que Link avait un peu avant.

 

Cependant, le client se lança sur Link pour tenter un attaque frontale qu'il feinta en attaque latérale mais le Kokiri sut, malgré la surprise, parfaitement anticiper le coup et le contra sans trop de soucis. 

S'en suivit un long échange de coups où même si la supériorité de Link ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, le jeune homme qu'il combattait avait tout de même réussi à placer quelques coups bien pensé. 

Une fois le duel terminé, les deux anciens adversaires revinrent vers le vendeur.

« Alors, je ne m'étais pas trompé concernant Link n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il à son client.  
« En effet, ce jeune garçon est très doué pour son âge, je suis impressionné ! » répondit le jeune homme.  
« Vous êtes fort aussi et vous m'avez surpris plusieurs fois, ca montre bien que je ne suis pas si fort que ça et que j'ai encore besoin d’entraînement ! » répliqua Link avec modestie.  
« En tout cas, je vous prends cette épée car malgré les coups assez puissant qu'elle a pris, elle est parfaitement intacte ! De plus la prise en main est très agréable ! » fit le client visiblement satisfait.

Les deux adultes quittèrent alors la pièce après que le client ai remercié Link pour cette démonstration des plus authentique. 

Le vendeur revint assez vite, en se frottant les mains et l'air heureux. Il vit alors que Link était occupé à installer les épées dans le râtelier fixé au mur. 

« Tu ne reste décidément jamais inactif toi ! » s'exclama-t-il, amusé.  
« Oui j'aime pas rester à rien faire quand il y a du travail ! » répondit le Kokiri.  
« Et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, t'es un vrai travailleur ! » fit le vendeur.  
« Mais merci pour la démonstration, ca a vraiment plu au jeune homme qui m'a acheté l'épée 100 rubis ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« 100 rubis ?! » s'écria Link.  
« Je fus autant étonné que toi et pourtant je lui ai dis que cette épée ne valait pas tant mais il a insisté ! » fit le vendeur.  
« M'sieur Zubora, sera content ! » répliqua Link qui installait le dernière épée dans le râtelier.  
« Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, merci encore !» s'exclama le vendeur.  
« De rien m'sieur mais maintenant j'vais devoir y aller, je dois aller acheter des trucs pour m'sieur Zubora ! » fit Link.  
« Pas de soucis mais je te revois tout à l'heure pour la livraison de l'après midi, je suppose ? » répondit le vendeur.  
« Oui, vous inquiétez pas, je vous ramène le reste tout à l'heure. » répondit Link.

 

Là dessus, Link et le vendeur quittèrent la salle d'armes puis le Kokiri se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de se rhabiller pour l'extérieur, il se rappela qu'il devait une dernière chose au vendeur. Il prit alors la liste de Zubora dans l'un des poches de sa veste puis alla au comptoir.  
« Dites m'sieur, vous savez ce que c'est de la poudre de...Pierre de Lune ? » demanda Link en lisant la liste qu'il avait en main.  
« Oui c'est une poudre assez rare et précieuse...seul Agahnim, le sorcier des Marais du Sud, en vends car ici en ville, personne n'a cela. » répondit le vendeur.  
« Merci beaucoup parce que j'étais embêté, je savais pas du tout ce que c'était ! » répliqua Link, soulagé de ce soucis. 

Après cela, Link se dirigea vers la porte du magasin, enfila ses vêtements chauds, dit au revoir au vendeur puis sortit du magasin.

Link alla ensuite faire les quelques courses demandées par Zubora, allant de magasin en magasin avec toujours de plus de marchandises qu'il n'en avait en rentrant. La liste complétée, le jeune garçon alla récupérer Epona à l'écurie puis quitta la trépidante cité de Clocktown pour revenir à la Forge de Zubora en faisant d'abord un détour par chez ce 'Agahnim'. 

Quand le Kokiri fut de retour à la forge, il s'accorda une pause avant de recommencer à tester les épées nouvellement forgées ou reforgées par son patron. D'ailleurs, il demanda à ce dernier de l'accompagner dans sa pause car autant Zubora que Link, l'avait bien mérité. 

Pendant ce repos, Link raconta au forgeron comment s'était passée son escapade à Clocktown et ce fut la très bonne affaire conclue au magasin d'épée qui ravit le plus l'employeur du jeune Héros du Temps. 

Quand la pause fut terminée, le travail reprit et l'après-midi se déroula à peu près comme la matinée. Link fit encore deux aller-retour à Clocktown après avoir testé les épées puis se fit payer par le vendeur pour les armes vendues dans la matinée. 

 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher car ses rayons et sa chaude lumière rasait maintenant la cime des arbres entourant la propriété de la Forge. Cependant, Link y était toujours car malgré l'heure qui défilait, le jeune garçon était toujours à la tâche mais à une tâche bien différente que c'est dont il avait la charge la journée. 

En effet, une fois toutes les épées testées et livrées, Zubora accepta d'enseigner à Link, l'art de forger une épée. Cela plaisait beaucoup au Kokiri qui s'y découvrit là, plus qu'un métier, une véritable passion et donc à chaque fin de journée, Zubora pris sur son temps pour transmettre tout son savoir à son jeune apprenti qui malgré des débuts assez difficiles, surtout du à la chaleur et à la précision que le métier exigeait, commençait à bien intégrer toutes les subtilités de cet art assez physique. 

« Celle-ci me semble bien forgée, je ne vois pas d'irrégularités et sa forme est droite et affinée, il n'y a plus qu'à la laisser refroidir . » fit Zubora après avoir longuement inspecté la dernière création de son apprenti. 

Ce dernier fut assez heureux de voir qu'enfin une épée qu'il a forgé lui-même satisfaisait son maître qui avait des standards de fabrications très élevé. Si élevé que cette dernière épée était la première en un an que Zubora accepta de laisser passer à l'étape finale du refroidissement. 

« Vraiment, vous allez pas la détruire ?! » s'exclama Link, assez surpris.  
« On verra ce qu'il en est demain mais je crois bien que tu tiens là ta première épée correctement forgée et si elle passe tes tests demain matin, j'accepterai même que tu ailles la livrer à Clocktown dont le produit de la vente te reviendrait entièrement bien sur. » répondit Zubora.  
« Merci beaucoup m'sieur, c'est vraiment sympa ! » s'extasia Link qui voyait là son dur labeur récompensé.  
« Mais de rien Link, je récompense toujours le travail bien fait. » répliqua Zubora.  
« Je la testerai demain mais maintenant, il faut que je rentre chez moi avant que le soleil se couche tout à fait sinon je pourrai plus passer par la forêt. » fit Link.  
« Pas de soucis et à demain même heure ! » répondit Zubora en saluant son jeune employé. 

Link fit de même, enfila ses vêtements chauds puis quitta la Forge après avoir récupéré Epona. 

Le soleil était presque couché et une pâle lueur faisant penser à celle du Crépuscule se dégageait dans la Forêt de Woodfall que le Kokiri traversait pour rentrer chez lui, en plein cœur de cette même forêt.

 

Arrivé dans sa modeste propriété, Link n'avait pas tout à fait fini sa journée car il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'Epona qu'il rentra d'abord dans son écurie puis il lui donna à manger pour qu'il puisse lui enlever sa selle, la brosser et lui nettoyer les sabots.

Ce n'est qu'après cela que Link put enfin rentrer chez lui. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, il fallait vite allumer un feu dans la cheminée, afin de réchauffer et d'illuminer la pièce principale de la maison. Quand ce fut fait, le Kokiri alluma aussi les quelques chandeliers accroché au mur, ainsi sa maison fut illuminé de partout. 

Le Kokiri se délesta alors de ses vêtements chauds qu'il accrocha aux crochets à l'entrée, enleva ses bottes puis se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain où il se fit couler un bain. Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait à flot et remplissait assez vite le demi-tonneau, le jeune garçon ôta sa tunique Kokiri ainsi que son caleçon vert qu'il posa à côté de petit tonneau lui servant à faire sa toilette du matin.

Link coupa ensuite l'eau et rentra délicatement dans sa baignoire faite de bois. Il y plongea de suite tout son corps, tête comprise. Cette dernière refit vite surface et c'est là que Link pouvait enfin se détendre complètement.

C'était d'ailleurs le moment qu'il préférait de la journée car même si il aimait beaucoup le travail qu'il faisait, rien ne valait pour lui, un bon bain chaud. Le Kokiri pouvait d'ailleurs y passer longtemps sans bouger, les mains posées derrière sa tête et les yeux fermé. 

Souvent, c'était l'eau chaude devenant tiède voire presque froide qui décidait le jeune garçon de sortir de ce moment de détente et de calme. Ce fut le cas encore ce soir où quand Link commençait à avoir un peu froid, il sorti de sa baignoire et pris une serviette de bain pour d'abord se sécher vigoureusement les cheveux. 

 

Soudainement, alors que Link allait se sécher le bas du corps, il entendit quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Il se demanda bien qui cela pouvait être à cette heure où l'obscurité de le forêt rebute nombre de visiteurs.

Link enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille, la noua puis enfila sa tunique Kokiri avant de sortir de la salle de bains et aller s'enquérir de l'identité du visiteur nocturne.

« Qui est-ce ? » fit Link une fois devant sa porte d'entrée.  
« C'est le Maire Dotour, de Clocktown. » répondit l'individu derrière la porte.  
Reconnaissant la voix du maire, Link ouvrit la porte l'air surpris par une telle visite.

« M'sieur l'maire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard ô Héros du Temps mais j'ai un service à vous demander. » répondit le maire.  
« Entrez alors, z'allez par rester dehors, il fait froid » répliqua Link en ouvrant complètement la porte.  
« Merci beaucoup car il est vrai qu'il fait bien froid ces jours-ci ! » fit le maire assez ravi de cette invitation.

Cependant quand il entra, en plus de remarquer la douce chaleur du foyer, il remarqua la serviette de bain dont Link s'était entouré.

« Je vous ai dérangé dans votre bain peut-être ? » demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.  
« Non ca va, j'avais fini et je me séchait là. » répondit Link.  
« Oh je peux attendre un peu que vous terminiez si vous voulez ? » répliqua Dotour.  
« Ca ira m'sieur, c'est pas grave, asseyez-vous près du feu, on y sera mieux ! » fit Link avec entrain.

Une fois confortablement installé sur les deux fauteuils près du feu de cheminé, le maire commença son petit exposé à propos du motif de sa visite tardive.

« Voilà, comme vous le savez pour le Solstice d'Hiver, j'organise un tournoi de duel à l'épée et j'aimerais beaucoup que cette année, vous combattiez le vainqueur de ce tournoi, cela fera un très beau combat pour terminer les festivités. »  
« Ca m'aurait pas dérangé si je n'avais pas mon travail chez m'sieur Zubora et justement avec le tournoi, on a encore plus de travail que d'habitude ! » fit Link.  
« J'ai déjà parlé avec Monsieur Zubora et il est d'accord pour vous laisser y participer car cela ne sera qu'un seul combat ainsi que la cérémonie de fin. » répliqua Dotour qui avait manifestement déjà tout préparé.  
« Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir m'sieur l'maire ! » fit Link pas mécontent de combattre réellement.  
« C'est génial !! Avec votre présence, le tournoi apportera bien plus de monde, merci beaucoup ! » s'extasia le maire.  
« De rien m'sieur, si ca vous fait plaisir ! » fit Link.

La dessus, le maire pris congé de Link et après l'avoir remercié une fois encore, s'en alla dans l'obscurité de la forêt. 

Le jeune garçon retira alors sa tunique Kokiri qu'il accrocha près de ses vêtements chauds, ne gardant ainsi que sa serviette de bain. 

Mais une fois encore, quand il voulu revenir dans sa salle de bain, il entendit toquer à nouveau. Le Kokiri cria à nouveau 'Qui est là ?' quand une voix familière lui répondit 'Devine !', Link sursauta presque puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement, sans même s'habiller. 

« Oh, je tombe au mauvais moment là non ? » fit le visiteur en voyant Link fort peu vêtu.  
« Gohan ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » s'exclama Link, presque médusé.


	2. Une visite inattendue

Au beau milieu de la Forêt de Woodfall, la soirée commença par une heureuse surprise pour le seul jeune garçon y vivant car son meilleur ami d'une autre dimension était venu lui rendre visite inopinément. Cependant ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse si froid car il n'était vêtu que de sa tenue asrayanne assez légère. C'est pour cela qu'il demanda à rentrer au plus vite.

 

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'intérieur parce que là, j'ai vraiment froid ! » fit alors le métis saiyen grelottant. 

Link fit alors entrer Gohan puis ferma la porte.

« Installe-toi près du feu et j'arrive, le temps de me sécher et de m'habiller ! » fit Link en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, assez heureux de cette surprise nocturne.

Gohan se fit pas prier et alla s'asseoir dans une des confortables chaises devant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée du fond de la pièce de vie. Pendant ce temps-là, Link termina de se sécher pour ensuite s'habiller et ainsi pouvoir rejoindre son invité surprise. 

Le Kokiri s'installa enfin dans l'autre chaise, curieux d'écouter ce que Gohan allait bien lui raconter.

« Alors, raconte-moi tout ! » fit-il avec enthousiasme.  
« Désole de venir comme ça, sans te prévenir mais comme c'est les vacances chez moi et que Goten est parti en voyage avec son école et que Papa est toujours parti s'entraîner avec Piccolo, je me retrouve tout seul avec maman à la maison et comme elle voudrait que je ne fasse qu'étudier, manger et dormir, je me suis dit que je viendrai plutôt étudier chez toi où je pourrai avoir plus de temps libre qu'à la maison avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. » expliqua Gohan.  
« On dirait que ta maman est toujours aussi sévère, elle est pas changée depuis que je te connais ! » répondit Link, un peu amusé.  
« Elle est pas méchante et je sais qu'elle veut que mon bien mais j'avoue que parfois, elle en fait trop et ca m'ennuie, c'est pour ca que j'ai décidé de venir ici en espérant que je ne te dérange pas. » répliqua Gohan.  
« Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi Gohan alors évidement que tu ne me dérange pas ! » répondit Link.  
« Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'arriver à un mauvais moment. » fit Gohan, toujours soucieux de ne pas déranger.  
« En fait, malgré que cette semaine, je pourrai pas rester avec toi toute la journée car je dois absolument travailler toute cette semaine, je suis content que tu sois là, je me sentirai moins seul le matin et le soir car Malon est partie chez Talon pour la semaine. » expliqua Link.   
« Ca tombe bien alors car comme ça quand tu sera occupé à travailler moi j'étudierai ici. » fit Gohan.  
« Et quand t'auras envie de faire une pause, t'auras qu'à venir là où je travaille comme ça je te montrerai ce que je fait ! » répliqua Link.

Gohan acquiesça et les deux garçons discutèrent encore pendant bien deux heures, se racontant leur vie quotidienne depuis leur dernière rencontre. Gohan expliqua alors à Link ses premiers jours à l'école, où sa mère l'obligea à y aller ainsi que Goten, son inquiétude quant à l'adaptation difficile de son jeune frère à la vie scolaire où il fut compliqué de le convaincre de participer à ce voyage d'école plutôt que de rester à la maison. Quant à Link, il raconta en quoi consistait son travail et combien il adorait ce qu'il faisait tout en parlant des études qu'entreprenait Malon et que lui avait du aussi entreprendre sous la forte insistance de la jeune Hylienne. Cela fit bien rire Gohan que d'imaginer Link à l'école mais depuis que le Kokiri travaillait chez Zubora, cela n'était plus d'actualité au grand dam de Malon même si ce travail permettaient aux deux jeunes ados d'être complètement indépendant. 

 

Cela dit, après cela, les deux garçons allèrent se coucher car Link devait se lever tôt demain pour aller travailler. Link, suivi de Gohan monta dans sa chambre et prépara son lit pour accueillir son ami, faute de lit supplémentaire.

« J'espère que ca te dérange pas de dormir avec moi car Malon est parti avec le futon. » fit Link en prenant une seconde couverture placé dans une petite armoire en bois à droite du lit.  
« Tant que tu prends pas toute la place, ca me va ! » répondit Gohan un poil moqueur.  
« Si je te pousse en dehors, c'est pas grave, par terre c'est confortable aussi ! » répondit Link amusé.

Après cette point d'humour, Link et Gohan se déshabillèrent pour ne garder que leur caleçon puis se couchèrent sur le lit double de Link, se recouvrant ensuite de leur couverture respective.

« Devoir dormir ici, ca me rappel la première nuit que j'ai passé dans ton ancienne maison, j'étais tout gêné de devoir dormir avec quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine.. » se rappela Gohan, les mains posé derrière sa tête.  
« Je m'en souviens très bien aussi, on aurait presque dit que t'avais peur de moi ! » se souvint également Link.  
« C'était la première fois que je dormais ailleurs que chez moi et c'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur aussi. » avoua Gohan.  
« Et dire qu'à l'époque, j'étais plus fort que toi...ca a bien changé depuis ! » soupira Link avec néanmoins un air plaisantin.  
« Oui maintenant si je voulais le lit pour moi tout seul, je pourrais facilement le faire ! » répondit Gohan tout en regardant Link d'un air faussement méchant.

Cela fit bien rire les deux garçons qui se souhaitèrent ensuite une bonne nuit puis s'endormirent paisiblement.

 

Le lendemain matin, Link fut le premier à se réveiller car habitué à cet horaire assez matinal. Quand il se redressa en position assise, le Kokiri remarqua que son ami dormait toujours profondément mais bien décidé à ne pas être seul pour déjeuner ce matin, Link se leva de suite puis retira d'un coup la couverture de Gohan.

« Allez on se lève ! J'veux pas d'une marmotte chez moi ! » cria Link d'un ton plaisantin.

Gohan gigota dans le lit tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles puis finit par se réveiller, la fraîcheur de la maison l'incitant fortement à se lever au plus vite.

« Mmmh..déjà ? Tu te lèves vraiment tôt pour travailler... » fit Gohan à moitié réveillé.  
« D'habitude je me lève pas aussi tôt mais cette semaine, c'est une semaine spéciale avec beaucoup de travail donc je me lève bien plus tôt. » répondit Link.

Gohan se demanda bien ce qu'était cette 'semaine spéciale' mais Link lui répondit qu'il expliquerait tout ça pendant le déjeuner car pour le moment, il fallait descendre et faire un feu pour ne pas attraper froid. 

Gohan commença alors à s'habiller après s'être levé alors que Link descendit directement, prenant à sa tunique Kokiri en main. Une fois en bas, il accrocha sa tunique près de ses vêtements chauds puis il se dépêcha d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée. 

Entre-temps, Gohan était lui aussi descendu et quand le feu fut allumé, le métis-saiyen dit à Link qu'il allait faire le petit-déjeuner, se rappelant encore assez bien de quoi il était composé. Pendant ce temps-là, Link alla faire sa toilette du matin, bien content d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à partir au plus vite.

 

Une fois cela fait, Link vint s'installer sur un des sièges devant le feu ou son bol de noix mojo l'attendait. 

« Je crois que me suis bien rappelé ce qu'on mangeait le matin donc j'espère que c'est ça ! » fit Gohan avant de commencer à manger.  
« Ca m'a l'air parfait, merci bien ! » répondit Link qui imita bien vite son invité. 

Link expliqua alors à Gohan quelle était cette semaine si spéciale tout en mangeant alors que Gohan l'écouta en silence tout en dégustant son petit-déjeuner aussi.

« Mmmh, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de travail cette semaine..tu es vraiment sur que je te dérange pas ? » fit Gohan une fois l'explication de Link terminée.  
« Mais non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai content de te voir le matin et le soir ! » répondit Link amusé par la gêne de Gohan.

Cela dit et quand les bols furent vides, Link alla s'habiller de sa tunique Kokiri puis enfila ses vêtements chauds.

« Gohan, je reviens au coucher du soleil, étudies bien pendant mon absence sinon c'est moi qui vais te gronder ! » plaisanta Link.  
« Je t'attendrai ce soir alors et t'inquiète pas, j'étudierai bien maman ! » répondit Gohan aussi plaisantin.

Sur cet échange de plaisanterie, Link sortit de la maison alors que Gohan commença par la petite vaisselle du matin ainsi qu'apparemment celle de la veille, Link n'étant pas très rigoureux concernant le nettoyage.

Après cela, Gohan se dirigea vers la table non loin de la cuisine puis prit le sac qu'il avait posé là la veille et en sortit toute la panoplie de l'étudiant avec des blocs de feuilles, des crayons, un stylo et autre compas et équerre pour ainsi se mettre au travail au plus vite.

Ses séances d'études furent entrecoupés par l'entretien du feu qui nécessitait pas mal de bois. C'est donc autant pour l'entretien que pour s'aérer l'esprit que Gohan alla régulièrement couper du bois à l'extérieur malgré les températures négatives. 

 

Du côté de Link, après avoir testé avec succès l'épée qu'il avait forgée la veille, ainsi que celles de Zubora, le Kokiri était en route pour Clocktown où il espérait vendre à bon prix sa première épée. Sur tout le trajet, Link n'était cependant pas très confiant car même si son épée avait été validée par Zubora, le doute persista en Link quant à la valeur réelle de son travail. 

Cependant, le jeune garçon arriva bien vite en ville et du donc mettre ses inquiétudes de côté. En passant dans la rue principale, Link vit une affiche du Solstice d'Hiver annonçant en grandes lettres qu'en plus de la récompense de 1000 rubis, le vainqueur pourra combattre le 'vaillant Héros du Temps et Protecteur d'Hyrule'. 

Cela semblait avoir fait son petit effet car Link trouva qu'il y avait encore plus de monde qu'hier en ville et surtout autour de l'arène du tournoi. Après cela, Link pensa à cette appellation ' Héros du Temps' qui même si elle faisait assez noble et valeureux, elle était tout de même assez pompeuse, Link ne se considérant pas comme un héros, il préférait bien plus 'Protecteur d'Hyrule' qui lui correspondait plus. 

 

Quand Link arriva près du magasin, il déchargea Epona de ses deux paillasses de bambous, les déposa sur la table à l'entrée du magasin puis alla déposer sa monture à l'écurie non loin de là.

Une fois revenu au magasin, le Kokiri remarqua cette fois-ci, la foule présente à l'intérieur regardant toutes les armes que l’échoppe avait à vendre.

Le vendeur étant occupé avec des clients, Link commença alors à déballer les nouvelles épées qu'il venait d'apporter. Avant qu'il n'ai pu les ranger, des clients arrivèrent déjà pour lui poser des questions. Link tenta d'y répondre du mieux qu'il pu mais ne pouvait donner de prix car ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de cela. 

« Désolé messieurs mais ces épées-ci ne sont pas encore en vente pour le moment, il faudra patienter un peu pour cela. » fit alors le vendeur voyant Link occupé avec des clients. 

Les clients s'en allèrent alors puis le vendeur regarda de plus près les épées.

« Comme tu vois, c'est la folie aujourd'hui, depuis que Dotour a annoncé la participation du Héros du Temps, la foule ne cesse d'affluer ! A croire que les gens préfèrent le combattre que de gagner 1000 rubis ! » fit-il.  
« Oui j'ai vu ça à l'extérieur, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait fait venir autant de monde ! » répondit Link.  
« Moi non plus mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, en une matinée, j'ai gagné autant d'argent que toute la semaine passée ! » répliqua le vendeur, ravi.   
« Sinon pour ces épées...celle-ci semble différente non ? » rajouta-t-il en tenant une des épées en main.  
« C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai forgée celle-là ! » répondit Link, pas peu fier.  
« Oh..je ne savais pas que tu forgeais des épées aussi...elle a l'air bien faite. » fit le vendeur étonné.  
« Oui M'sieur Zubora m'apprends comment l'faire et celle-ci, c'est la première qu'il accepte que je vous la vende. Je l'ai testée comme les autres et elle est tout aussi solide ! » répliqua Link.  
« Intéressant...et comme c'est ta première et que tu es un p'tit gars sympa, je vais la mettre bien en évidence dans le magasin et je te dirai à combien elle est partie ! » fit le vendeur.  
« Merci m'sieur, c'est sympa de votre part ! » répondit Link assez heureux de voir que le vendeur semblait être aussi satisfait de son travail que Zubora.

Après cela, le vendeur retourna à ses très nombreux clients tout en passant une grosse commande d'épée à Link vu l'affluence monstre de prétendants à la victoire au tournoi du Solstice d'Hiver.

Devant l'étendue de la commande, Link se hâta à rentrer à la Forge pour que Zubora puisse honorer au plus vite cette commande. 

Cette affluence de monde doubla le travail de Link qui fut requis autant à la fabrication des épées qu'à leur tests. Malgré la charge de travail supplémentaire, Link était très heureux de voir que Zubora lui faisait assez confiance pour qu'il le laisse lui aussi forger des épées. 

Cela dit, Zubora supervisait tout de même le travail de Link pour être certain que tout soit selon ses exigences.

 

La journée passa ainsi assez vite et le soleil ne tarda pas à décliner, signe du retour imminent de Link. Gohan s'affaira alors à remettre quelques bûches sur le feu pour que ce dernier brûle d'une flamme éclatante puis il se remit à ses études en attendant son jeune ami. 

 

Quand Link finit par rentrer, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que sa maison était toute illuminée ainsi que bien chauffée par un feu brûlant à plein régime. Cela ravi le jeune garçon qui appréciait de voir sa maison si chaleureuse après une éprouvante journée de travail. 

 

La chaleur de la maison fit que Link enleva vite sa grosse veste et son pantalon épais pour ensuite les accrocher au porte manteau à l'entrée. 

« Alors ca a été la journée ? » demanda Gohan sortant des ses livres scolaires.   
« Ca a été très bien, trop bien même, depuis que j'ai accepté de participer à ce tournoi, il y a encore plus de monde qu'avant et donc ca veut dire beaucoup plus de travail pour moi et m'sieur Zubora..mais et toi ? T'a su bien étudier ?» répondit Link d'un air en effet assez fatigué.  
« Oui très bien aussi, étudier tout seul dans un endroit aussi calme, c'est vraiment chouette même si les bêtises de Goten me manque un peu. » répliqua Gohan.  
« C'est vrai qu'ici, c'est encore plus calme que chez toi ! » fit Link avant de poser un large sac en papier qui semblait bien rempli.  
« C'est ce qu'on va manger ce soir ça ? » demanda Gohan, alléché par la bonne odeur se dégageant du sac.  
« Ouaip, comme j'ai beaucoup travaillé, j'ai eu envie de m'acheter des bons gâteaux gorons pour terminer la journée ! » répondit Link.  
« Oh oui je me souviens de ces petits gâteaux, ils étaient vraiment délicieux ! » s'exclama Gohan avec enthousiasme.  
« Mais d'abord, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre un bon bain chaud donc ne mange pas tout avant que je revienne ! » fit Link d'un air plaisantin.   
« Dépêche toi alors sinon je mange tout ! » répondit Gohan en rigolant quelque peu.

 

Link rentra alors dans la salle de bain, fit couler dans le demi-tonneau puis commença à se déshabiller. Une fois cela fait et après avoir couper l'eau quand son bain fut rempli, Link s'y plongea doucement laissant échapper un cri de relâchement. 

Confortablement installé, le jeune ado se mit alors à repenser à cette longue journée de travail et surtout au fait que sa venue au tournoi de duel à l'épée semblait attirer beaucoup de monde. Cela l'étonna mais aussi le gêna un peu car si il se savait connu en Hyrule, Link ne pensait être aussi connu voire presque adulé en dehors de son royaume natal. De plus, la plupart des gens ne sachant pas qu'il était ce fameux Héros du Temps, Link craignait un peu de les décevoir quand toute cette foule verra que le Protecteur d'Hyrule n'est qu'un garçon de douze ans.

Cependant, Link chassa vite ses inquiétudes pour plutôt profiter de son bain chaud et il ne pensa donc plus à rien pendant un long moment pour se détendre au maximum. 

Après une heure de prélassement, ce fut non pas l'eau refroidie qui sorti Link de son bain mais son estomac qui commençait à crier famine avec de large gargouillis s'échappant de son ventre.

 

Gohan vit alors Link ressortir de la salle de bains, les cheveux en batailles et humides, rhabillé et l'air bien plus en forme que tout à l'heure.

 

« Je vois que ce bain t'a fait du bien, tu à l'air bien mieux que tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama Gohan toujours occupé à ses études.  
« Oui j'en avais trop besoin de ce bain après cette journée ! Mais maintenant j'ai faim alors quitte tes livres qu'on mange au plus vite ! » répondit un Link affamé.

Tant d'envie pour passer à table fit sourire Gohan qui se dépêcha alors de libérer la table en rangeant ses livres sur le côté avant que Link ne déposa la nourriture sur ces derniers. 

Pendant le repas, Link fit part des réflexions qu'il s'était faite pendant qu'il prenait son bain et Gohan s'empressa de rassurer son aîné. 

« C'est vrai que les gens seront surpris quand ils vont te voir mais une fois qu'ils auront vu ce dont tu es capable, je crois qu'ils ne seront pas déçu du tout ! » 

« J'espère que t'as raison, je voudrais pas décevoir tous ces gens.. » répondit Link à peine rassuré.  
« Mais oui t'inquiète pas, tu seras très bien ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« J'y pense, tu pourrais y participer à ce tournoi comme ça à la fin on pourra sûrement se combattre tous les deux, ça pourrait être super en plus, avec toi, je sais que je pourrais y aller à fond ! » fit Link soudainement plus enthousiaste.  
« Je sais pas si je pourrais aller si loin, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus tenu une épée.. » répondit Gohan un peu pris au dépourvu.  
« Avec ta force et ton expérience du combat, je suis sur que tu pourrais y arriver et là c'est sur que les gens seraient pas déçu du spectacle ! » fit Link motivé par cette idée.  
« Comme je vois que ça à l'air de beaucoup te plaire, je veux bien, ça pourrait être amusant et me changer des études. » accepta finalement Gohan.  
« Génial ! Le tournoi commence après-demain et demain, je propose que tu viennes avec moi chez m'sieur Zubora, tu pourras t’entraîner avec moi en testant les épées qu'on aura forgées ! » proposa alors Link, heureux de voir que Gohan accepta enfin.  
« D'accord comme ça en plus, je pourrai voir ce que tu fais toute la journée ! » fit Gohan.

Après cette discussion, les deux garçons terminèrent leur repas pour ensuite s'installer devant le feu de cheminée pour continuer à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce Link fut terrassé par la fatigue et alla se coucher, rapidement suivi par Gohan. 

Gohan trouva alors Link déjà profondément endormi quand il arriva à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Le métis-saiyen se coucha alors lui aussi, après s'être déshabillé, et les deux garçons profitèrent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la longue journée qui les attendaient.


	3. Début du Tournoi.

Le lendemain matin, dès les premières lueurs du soleil, Gohan et Link furent levé et prêt à attaquer cette journée qui s'annonçait chargée. C'est pour cela que le petit-déjeuner fut aussi vite préparé que mangé et que la toilette matinale des deux garçons fut tout aussi rapide. 

Link prêta alors des vêtements chauds à Gohan pour qu'il puisse affronter les températures assez rudes de l'hiver puis ils partirent aussitôt à la Forge de Zubora à dos d'Epona.

Sur le chemin menant à cette dernière, Gohan s'émerveilla devant la beauté de la Forêt de Woodfall recouverte par les neiges de l'hiver. Le métis-saiyen avait certes la même chose chez lui mais la neige était plutôt rare au Mont Paozu car situé assez au sud. 

Arrivé à la Forge, Gohan découvrait le grande domaine de Zubora ainsi que la Forge elle-même adossé à une maison en pierre assez petite. Le plus impressionnant était la grande cheminée qui sortait du toit de la Forge et fumait déjà beaucoup malgré l'heure matinale. 

« Il travaille déjà ton patron ? Il est très tôt pourtant. » fit Gohan étonné.  
« Oui il est toujours au travail quand j'arrive même cette semaine où je viens plus tôt. Je me demande même si il dort la nuit ! » répondit Link amusé. 

Cela fit sourire Gohan puis les deux garçons rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la Forge. Gohan fut directement prit de chaleur et enleva au plus vite ses vêtements chauds, imitant ainsi son aîné. 

« Il fait sacrément chaud ici ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Et encore, on est en hiver là, t'imagine pas ce qu'il peut faire chaud en été ! » répondit Link tout en accrochant ses vêtements chauds au porte-manteau. Gohan fit de même puis le Kokiri présenta son ami à son patron.

« Bonjour m'sieur Zubora ! J'vous présente Gohan, c'est mon meilleur ami qui est venu de très loin pour me voir et comme on a beaucoup de travail, il a bien voulu venir m'aider aujourd'hui, ca vous dérange pas ? » demanda Link.  
« Salut Link et non ca ne me dérange pas bien au contraire ! Enchanté de te connaître, Gohan ! » fit Zubora avec entrain.  
« Je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur » répliqua Gohan tout en se courbant quelque peu. 

 

Zubora fut surpris par tant de politesse mais n'en dit rien et se remit au travail alors que Link prit les épées que Zubora avait déjà forgées pour les amener dans la petite pièce d'à côté. Gohan suivit alors Link et ce dernier donna une épée au métis-saiyen quand il fut entré dans la pièce.

« Normalement, je teste les épées sur ce soldat en bois derrière toi mais aujourd'hui, ce sera toi l'soldat ! » fit Link assez heureux de pouvoir changer un peu sa routine.  
« Je vais venger ce pauvre soldat de bois que tu frappes tous les jours alors ! » fit Gohan un peu provocateur.   
« Hey ! Les habitants m'appelle le vaillant Héros du Temps et Protecteur d'Hyrule, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! » répondit Link d'un air faussement fier.  
« Et moi donc, je suis le Super Saiyen de Légende ! » répliqua Gohan dans le même ton.

Après toute cette vantardise, les deux garçons passèrent la matinée à se combattre l'un l'autre en prenant soin de changer d'épée régulièrement.   
Gohan fut alors assez étonné que la plupart des épées forgées par Zubora résistèrent à leurs incessants duels qui mettaient à très rude épreuve les épées car autant Gohan que Link n'allèrent pas de main morte pour tenter de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. 

Vers midi, toutes les épées du matin avaient été testées et ce fut donc le temps pour Link et Gohan de partir pour Clocktown avec les épées qui avaient résisté à leur puissant duel. 

Les deux garçons remirent leur vêtements chauds puis quittèrent la Forge et chargèrent Epona avec les épées bien emballées. Cependant, Gohan décida de marcher à côté de Link sur Epona pour ne pas trop charger le pauvre équidé. 

Arrivé à Clocktown, Gohan fut épaté par la ferveur qui s'était emparé de la paisible bourgade car en plus d'y avoir un monde fou, tous les habitants semblaient se consacrer uniquement aux festivités du Solstice d'Hiver. Les échoppes vendant normalement des vêtements s'étaient transformé en magasin d'armures, les tavernes avaient doublées leurs terrasses et l'unique auberge avait transformé tout un étage en hôpital de campagne en cas d'accident lors du tournoi et des entraînements. Cela avait eu d'ailleurs comme conséquence qu'il eu fallu construire une auberge de fortune à l'extérieur de la ville pour y loger ceux qui venait de loin. Les habitants eux-mêmes qui avait une chambre en trop n'avait pas hésité non plus à la louer pour profiter aussi de l'afflux de combattants et de touristes.

Le seul magasin qui n'avait pas changé, c'était bien sur celui du vendeur d'épées où Link et Gohan arrivèrent bientôt et comme chaque midi depuis le début de la semaine, le vendeur était plus que ravi de voir le jeune garçon arriver avec une nouvelle livraison d'épée car son stock se vidait à une vitesse folle. 

Link et Gohan prirent alors une paillasses de bambou chacun puis les posèrent sur la table à l’entrée du magasin. Gohan sortit directement pour aller déposer Epona à l'écurie non loin de là alors que Link procéda à la livraison des épées.

Peu après, Gohan revint à l'intérieur et vit Link au comptoir avec le vendeur et s'en approcha donc.

« J'ai vendu ton épée ce matin pour 50 rubis, c'est qui est plutôt pas mal pour une première fois ! » fit le vendeur en lui tendant une petite bourse brune.   
« Je m'attendais pas à ce que vous la vendiez si vite et à c'prix là ! C'est chouette ! » s'exclama Link assez heureux.  
« Avec le tournoi de demain, tu pouvais être sur qu'elle parte très vite et pour le prix, c'était bien parce que c'est toi, tu travaille dur donc je peux bien te récompenser aussi ! » fit le vendeur.

Link remercia alors le vendeur puis se retourna vers Gohan qui arriva et ne traîna pas à exposer le fruit de son travail avec fierté.

« T'a vu Gohan ? J'ai gagné 50 rubis avec l'épée que j'ai forgé moi-même ! » s'écria-t-il en montrant la bourse à son ami.  
« Et c'est un bon prix ? » demanda Gohan qui ne connaissait que peu la monnaie du coin.  
« Oui le vendeur m'a dit que c'était pas mal pour une première épée ! » répondit Link.  
« C'est super alors et ton patron va être fier de toi ! » répliqua Gohan aussi content pour son ami.  
« J'ai hâte de lui dire, il va jamais m'croire ! » fit Link très enjoué.

Cependant, les deux garçons ne s'éternisèrent pas dans le magasin car le travail à la Forge ne les attendaient pas. 

Cela dit, Link décida tout de même s'accorder une pause et d'aller s'offrir une Brioche d'Ordinn, viennoiserie connue pour son goût exquis mais aussi son prix peu abordable, ainsi que du bon lait Lon Lon. 

Les deux garçon s'installèrent alors à la terrasse d'une taverne qui donnait sur la Place de L'Horloge où avait lieu les entraînements pour le tournoi de demain et il y avait beaucoup de gens se battant soit en duel soit contre des mannequins de fer.

« Je vois qu'on est pas les seuls à s'entraîner pour le tournoi, je sais pas si j'arriverai en finale avec tous ces gens ! » fit Gohan un peu impressionné par la foule de participants.  
« T'inquiète pas, on va s'entraîner autant qu'eux et après, tu devrais facilement y arriver. En plus t'a bien plus de force que tous ces gens donc je suis sur que tu y arrivera ! » répliqua Link pour rassurer Gohan.  
« Je ferai tout pour y arriver en tout cas, je veux combattre ce mystérieux Héros du Temps ! » fit Gohan.  
« Fais attention à lui, c'est un grand maître de l'épée qui va sûrement l'emporter ! » répondit Link d'un ton malicieux.  
« Ca on verra bien, il va peut être être surpris ! » répliqua Gohan sur le même ton.

Link voulu répondre mais le tavernier arriva avec les brioches et le lait. Le Kokiri changea alors subitement de sujet.

« Tu vas voir, ces brioches, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus bon ici ! J'en mange pas souvent car ça coûte cher mais j'veux fêter la vente de ma première épée correctement ! » fit Link avant de commencer à engloutir l'une des brioches.

Gohan ne répondit rien mais prit la brioche restante et la mangea avec plus de retenue, savourant cette délicieuse viennoiserie.

Pendant que Gohan mangeait tranquillement, Link était déjà passé à la boisson tout en regardant avec curiosité, les entraînements sur la Place. 

« Mmmh...c'est vrai que c'est délicieux ces brioches...Papa deviendrait fou si je lui en parle à mon retour ! » s'exclama Gohan.  
« J't'avais bien dit que c'était trop bon ! Mais on va devoir y aller maintenant, m'sieur Zubora doit nous attendre » fit Link en se levant. 

Gohan le suivit alors et, après avoir payé le tavernier, les deux garçons retournèrent à la Forge de Zubora après avoir récupéré Epona à l'écurie. 

 

De retour à la Forge, Link s'empressa de montrer assez fièrement la bourse de rubis qu'il avait gagné grâce à la vente de l'épée qu'il avait forgé lui-même.

« Déjà vendue et pour 50 rubis...bien joué Link, c'est un excellent prix pour une première épée, tu m'épates une fois encore ! » fit Zubora assez étonné.

Bien sur, ce compliment fit extrêmement plaisir à Link mais le travail n'attendant pas, il se remit assez vite à tester les dernières épées forgées par Zubora, toujours en compagnie de Gohan.

 

Et c'est ainsi que passa la journée, Gohan et Link s'entraînèrent au duel à l'épée tout en testant les épées de Zubora puis en allant les livrer à Clocktown. 

A la fin de la journée, comme tous les jours, Zubora prit de son temps pour enseigner à Link l'art de la fabrication d'épée auquel Gohan assista avec grand intérêt car il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel enseignement.

Le plus surprenant fut qu'un peu avant le coucher du soleil, Zubora demanda à Link d'enseigner à Gohan ce qu'il savait déjà concernant la fabrication d'épée car le Forgeron voulait tester son apprenti sur ses connaissances sans que ce dernier soit assisté. 

N'ayant jamais vraiment enseigné quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, mis à part l'art du combat à l'épée à Gohan lors de leur première rencontre, cette demande soudaine surprit quelque peu le jeune ado mais comme il était du genre à aimer les défis, il ne s'en démonta pas et après une courte réflexion, Link commença à expliquer à Gohan ce qu'il savait déjà sur le sujet. 

Zubora, bien qu'il resta silencieux, se posa non loin des deux garçons pour tout de même superviser ce qu'enseignait Link. 

C'est alors qu'un cours improvisé se mit en place et auquel Gohan fut des plus réceptif car il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Pour Link, même si ce fut laborieux au départ, il prit aussi goût à transmettre ce qu'il savait sur cet art qui était devenu une véritable passion pour lui. 

 

Les deux garçons étant aussi passionné l'un que l'autre, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et quand Gohan sortit sa première épée de la forge, le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps, l'obscurité l'ayant remplacé.

Gohan posa alors son épée encore rougeoyante dans un coin pour qu'elle y refroidisse puis, avec Link, pris congé de Zubora.

« Bonne nuit à vous deux et ne venez pas demain, je vous donne congé pour le tournoi vu qu'il n'y aura plus autant de commande d'épée. » fit Zubora avant que les deux garçons s'en aillent.  
« Merci m'sieur, c'est sympa de votre part ! » répondit Link assez content.

Gohan et Link quittèrent alors la Forge pour rentrer chez Link et ainsi profiter d'une bien plus longue nuit de sommeil. 

 

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, Link était encore profondément endormi alors que Gohan s'était déjà levé. Il avait déjà fait le petit-déjeuner et allumé un feu pour réchauffer la maison puis avait entrepris d'étudier un peu le temps que son ami se lève.

La fenêtre de la chambre avait été obstrué avec une plaque en bois pour permettre à Link de dormir plus tard, ce qui explique que le soleil n'était pas venu le chatouiller de ses rayons. C'était une initiative de Gohan qui, sachant que Link avait besoin de sommeil, avait été couper un large tronc pour ensuite en faire une plaque de bois.

 

Quand Link finit par émerger de son profond sommeil réparateur, il constata directement que la luminosité n'était pas très forte et pensa alors qu'il s'était à nouveau réveillé aux aurores. Mais une fois redressé en position assise et après s'être énergiquement frotté les yeux, il vit de suite la plaque de bois posé sur la fenêtre où des rares rayons passaient à travers.

De plus il remarqua que Gohan n'était plus dans le lit donc il décida bien vite de se lever, de prendre sa tunique Kokiri puis de descendre dans la pièce de vie. 

Link y trouva bien sur Gohan, plongé des ses cahiers, ainsi qu'un feu crépitant. Le métis-saiyen était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Link descendre. Ce dernier posa alors sa tunique Kokiri sur l'une des chaises puis s'empara du bol préparé par Gohan pour ensuite aller s'asseoir en face de Gohan tout en mangeant son petit-déjeuner. 

Il fallu quelques minutes avant que Gohan ne remarque Link quand le métis-saiyen voulut attraper un livre près du Kokiri.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu me regarde comme ça ? » s'étonna Gohan.   
« Ça fait bien 5 minutes oui, j'te savais pas si concentré quand tu étudies ! » répliqua Link assez amusé.  
« Quand je suis sur un problème difficile, ca m'arrive souvent d'oublier le reste. Parfois Maman doit m’appeler plusieurs fois avant que je l'entende » répondit Gohan un peu gêné.  
« Je vois ça, j'suis sur que j'aurais pu rester là à te regarder encore longtemps ! » fit Link toujours aussi amusé par son jeune ami.   
« Mais quand t'a fini, il faut qu'on s'entraîne pour tout à l'heure sinon tu n'aura pas le privilège de combattre le valeureux Héros du Temps ! » rajouta-t-il , toujours dans l'humour.  
« Oh tu sais, il m'intéresse pas, je préférerais avoir les 1000 rubis. » répondit Gohan aussi plaisantin.

 

Ce trait d'humour fit bien rire les deux garçons puis Gohan se remit à ses études alors que Link enfila sa tunique Kokiri ainsi que ses vêtements chauds pour commencer à s'entraîner seul.

 

Quand Gohan eut terminé, il rejoignit son ami et les deux garçons s'entraînèrent ardemment pour le tournoi à venir. Cependant, c'était plus Gohan qui s'entraînait, n'ayant que peu pratiqué le combat à l'épée depuis son aventure en Hyrule. C'était donc une fois encore Link qui enseigna à Gohan ce qu'il savait et qu'il avait appris au cours de ses dernières aventures.

 

L'heure du début du tournoi arriva bien vite et c'est alors que les deux garçons se mirent en route pour Clocktown et son fameux Tournoi du Solstice d'Hiver. 

La bourgade était étrangement aussi vide que pleine car si sur la Place de l'Horloge, c'était noir de monde, les rues avoisinantes étaient aussi vides qu'en pleine nuit, tout le monde s'étant rassemblé pour assister au tournoi. 

Malgré la foule, Gohan arriva tant bien que mal à s'y inscrire pour ensuite attendre son premier combat. Pour avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le tournoi, Gohan et Link s'était installé au second étage de la Tour de l'Horloge avec un sac rempli de brioche d'Ordinn. Les deux amis purent ainsi regarder les premiers combat tout en mangeant ces délicieuses viennoiseries. 

Quand ce fut finalement le tour de Gohan, ce dernier fut quelque peu angoissé par l'adversité qu'il devrait affronter pour réussir à se hisser jusqu'à la finale.  
« Sois pas inquiet comme ça ! Je suis sur que tu vas tous les avoir ! » tenta Link pour rassurer son ami.  
« J'essaierai en tout cas, on se revoit après le combat ! » fit Gohan avant de sauter aux pieds de la tour. 

Link resta lui où il est pour profiter au maximum du premier combat de Gohan. 

 

« Pour ce 4e duel, ce sera un combat des générations avec le jeune Son Gohan, venu d'un pays lointain et seulement âgé de 9 ans qui fera face à Shiro, 35 ans venu d'Ordinn ! » annonça bien vite le commentateur et arbitre de la compétition. 

 

Les deux combattants montèrent alors sur la surface de combat faite de bois et construit pour l'occasion. Elle n'était pas très grande car la Place de l'Horloge ne l'était pas non plus, il fallait donc savoir gérer cet espace réduit en plus de son adversaire et c'est bien cela qui rendait ce tournoi plus difficile.

 

Quand les adversaires du moment furent monté sur cette surface de combat, on voyait assez vite une différence de comportement entre eux. Shiro avait l'air content et sur de lui en voyant que son adversaire n'était qu'un enfant alors que Gohan était plus sérieux, plus concentré.

« Un gamin...je dois l'avouer, tu as du cran pour venir défier les grandes personnes mais je crains que tu n'ailles pas plus loin ! » fit Shiro d'un ton moqueur.

 

Gohan ne répliqua guère à cette pique et n'attendait que le signal de l'arbitre pour commencer le combat. Signal qui arriva assez vite.

« Messieurs...en garde ! » fit-il d'un air solennel.

Gohan et Shiro se mirent en position et quand l'arbitre cria 'Combattez' , Shiro engagea rapidement les hostilités en avançant rapidement vers Gohan et tenter un coup latéral mais le métis-saiyen se baissa encore plus rapidement pour contre-attaquer en poussant sur ses jambes pour rapidement venir menacer le cou de Shiro de la pointe de son épée. Gohan se figea ainsi pendant quelques secondes d'un air aussi sérieux que menaçant, immobilisant Shiro, transi de peur. 

Gohan avait beau n'avoir que 9 ans, Shiro ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle devant son jeune adversaire. Il était passé de la moquerie condescendante à la peur complète. Bientôt, il lâcha son épée qui tomba lourdement au sol et dans un effort qui semblait surhumain il bafouilla quelques mots. 

« J-J'a..j'abandonne... » 

Cela surprit tout le monde à commencer par l'arbitre lui-même.

« Oooooh ! Incroyable, après un seul échange de coup, Shiro abandonne, terrassé par une mystérieuse peur ! Son Gohan est déclaré vainqueur ! » 

 

Suite à cet abandon, Gohan retira sa lame du cou de son ancien adversaire puis s'en alla sans un mot, laissant Shiro encore pétrifié sur place. Il fallu d'ailleurs que deux volontaires viennent prendre le malheureux pour le déplacer car il ne savait décidément plus se mouvoir par lui-même.

 

Le duel suivant fut annoncé et Gohan retourna auprès de Link sur les hauteurs de la Tour de l'Horloge. 

« Ça va Gohan ? J'ai senti une étrange aura venant de toi ! » demanda Link inquiet.  
« Mmh oui ca va mais je sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme désagréable m'a fait penser à quelqu'un que j'aime pas et ça m'a énervé je crois...j'ai..j'ai presque eu du mal à arrêter ma lame pour ne pas le tuer... » répondit Gohan un peu chamboulé tout de même.  
« Je te comprends bien et c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile de se retenir face à des gens comme ça mais au moins, il fera plus l'malin maintenant ! » fit Link d'un air plus joyeux comme pour tenter de rassurer son ami.  
« C'est vrai mais bon, je n'aime pas agir comme ça... » répliqua Gohan.   
« Aller, prends une brioche et ça ira mieux ! » fit encore Link pour rassurer Gohan.

Le métis-saiyen ne se priva pas de ce délicieux met d'Ordinn et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons suivirent le restes des duels. 

Comme prévu, Gohan passa les différentes étapes du tournoi avec aisance et sans avoir recours à sa colère froide qu'il avait utilisé contre son premier adversaire. Cette avancée aisée surpris la plupart des combattants et des spectateurs mais cela n'empêcha pas les premiers de toujours largement sous-estimer Gohan du au fait qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. 

 

La finale du tournoi qui allait décider quel serait l'adversaire du Héros du Temps arriva bien vite et bien sur, Gohan s'y était qualifié.


	4. Une Finale Surpuissante.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, il est temps de passer à la finale de ce tournoi palpitant ! Il opposera Son Gohan, notre jeune combattant plein de ressources et véritable surprise de cette compétition, au Général des Forces Armées Royale d'Hyrule, le Général Keeta, libérateur de Termina et pourfendeur des Armées d'Eldinn ! » fit l'arbitre qui partait un peu trop dans la description lyrique.

 

Toujours assis au premier étage de la Tour de l'Horloge, Gohan et Link discutèrent du combat à venir.

« Gohan, tu te souviens du Général Keeta ? » demanda Link.  
« Oui je me souviens de lui, il a dirigé les armées contre Eldinn pendant que nous on combattaient l'Empereur mais je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre. » répondit Gohan.  
« Moi je l'ai déjà combattu en duel amical, fais très attention à lui, il a p'tètre pas ta force mais il est très doué au combat. Il m'a beaucoup appris quand on s'est battu. » avertit Link d'un air assez sérieux.  
« Merci pour l'avertissement, je me méfierai de lui ! » répliqua Gohan avant de partir pour l'arène des duels.

Arrivé sur la surface de combat , Gohan se tint face à son adversaire qui devait bien faire le double de sa taille. Cependant, les derniers combats de Gohan avaient bien montré à tous que le jeune garçon était plein de ressources malgré son petite taille. D'ailleurs, les amateurs de paris l'avait bien compris si bien que la faveur des parieurs était très partagée entre les deux adversaires et les sommes misées atteignirent des sommes plus grosses que la récompense du tournoi. 

De son côté, Keeta n'était pas dupe non plus. 

« J'ai mis du temps à te reconnaître gamin mais je sais enfin d'où je t'avais déjà vu, tu es celui qui a combattu Eldinn en personne puis l'étrange sorcier qui est apparu ensuite...je ne vais donc sûrement pas faire la même erreur que tes précédents adversaires en te prenant pour un faible gamin, non je vais pouvoir y aller à fond ! » fit le Général presque content d'avoir un adversaire à sa mesure.  
« Je ferai pareil Général ! » répliqua Gohan en pointant son épée vers Keeta.

Keeta répliqua en faisant de même et les deux adversaires attendirent que l'arbitre donne le coup d'envoi et quand il arriva, Gohan et Keeta s’élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. 

Cependant, ce fut Gohan qui cette fois-ci, sous-estima quelque peu Keeta car le jeune garçon fut surpris par la vitesse de son adversaire qui fut donc le premier à placer son coup d'épée vertical que Gohan para in extremis avec son épée.

« Hé bien, c'est toi qui me sous-estime maintenant ? » fit Keeta un peu moqueur.  
« Oui je vous pensais pas si rapide mais me voilà prévenu ! » répliqua Gohan en repoussant avec force le Général Hylien qui recula alors de quelques mètres.  
« Tu as décidément beaucoup de force gamin mais la force n'est pas tout dans un combat ! » fit Keeta toujours un sourire en coin. 

Keeta lança alors son épée vers Gohan qui disparu aussitôt, l'épée de Keeta allant se planter dans l'un des quatre piliers de la surface de combat. 

Le métis-saiyen réapparut derrière Keeta mais ce dernier avait apparemment prévu cela car à peine Gohan avait-il réapparu que Keeta lui mit un coup de coude en pleine figure, s'empara de l'épée de Gohan puis se déplaça à toute vitesse vers le jeune garçon qui avait été jeté dans les cordage de la surface de combat pour aller le menacer de la pointe de l'épée.  
Quand Gohan rouvrit les yeux, il sentit bien vite la pointe de l'épée sur son cou. 

« Tu es certes puissant mais un peu prévisible quand on t'observe bien donc je te conseille d'abandonner vu que je peux deviner tous tes mouvements. » fit Keeta.  
« J'ai..j'ai promis à Link que j'allais remporter ce tournoi alors pas question d'abandonner ! » répliqua Gohan avec conviction.

Et sans attendre une réaction de Keeta, Gohan prit l'épée du Général d'une main et de l'autre, envoya un puissant kiai qui fit valser Keeta à l'autre bout de la surface de combat. 

« Et ça, vous l'aviez deviné ? » fit Gohan, d'un air de défi. 

Keeta fut un peu sonné mais vite, il se mit à ricaner un instant avant de se relever et de reprendre son épée encore planté dans le pilier à côté de lui.

« Non en effet, je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là, bravo ! Mais ca ne suffira pas ! » répliqua Keeta avant de se jeter sur Gohan.

Cette fois-ci, Gohan ne laissa pas à avoir et se lança à pleine vitesse, arrivant alors à frapper le premier et inverser la situation de départ où ce fut cette fois-ci Keeta qui para de justesse le puissant coup de son jeune adversaire mais comme Gohan avait bien plus de force, l'épée de Keeta ne supporta le choc qu'un instant pour ensuite se briser complètement. 

Gohan ne laissa pas Keeta réagir et il frappa avec la poignée de son épée dans le ventre du Général. Le coup fut assez puissant pour envoyer l'Hylien dans les cordes de la surface du combat. Cependant ces dernières ne tinrent pas le choc non plus et explosèrent au contact du Général, le laissant s'écraser dans la foule massée autour.

« Extraordinaire !! Après un combat surprenant et à la hauteur d'une finale de tournoi, le Général Keeta a été propulsé en dehors de la surface de combat après que son épée fut réduit en morceaux ! Ce jeune Son Gohan est décidèrent invincible !! Mais sera-t-il cependant de taille face au tout puissant Héros du Temps, Protecteur d'Hyrule et Pourfendeur d'Eldinn, l'Empereur démoniaque ! C'est que l'on verra bientôt pour l'ultime combat de ce tournoi ! » fit l'arbitre toujours très inspiré.

 

Keeta resta à terre un instant, sous les cris de stupeur de la foule. Gohan s'avança lui au bord de la surface de combat pour voir ce qu'il en était de son adversaire. Keeta se releva alors et remarqua qu'il n'avait plus qu'une épée cassée et qu'il était à terre au milieu de la foule. 

Sans un mot, il se rapprocha de Gohan, l'air souriant.

« Je te retire ce que j'ai dit, quand tu t'y mets sérieusement, je ne peux plus rien prédire, tu m'a bien eu gamin, bravo ! » fit-il.  
« J'espère que je vous ai pas fait trop mal quand même ! » fit Gohan, un peu inquiet.  
« Oh t'inquiète gamin, je n'ai sûrement pas ta force mais je peux encaisser les coups ! » répondit Keeta.  
« Oui Link avait raison, vous êtes vraiment fort au combat, vous m'avez bien au avec votre coup de coude ! » fit Gohan, rassuré de voir que Keeta allait bien.  
« Merci gamin, joli coup d'épée puissant ! » répliqua Keeta.

Gohan sourit en retour et le métis-saiyen fut alors déclaré vainqueur du Tournoi du Solstice d'Hiver et allait avoir l'honneur de défier le Héros du Temps.

 

Mais avant cela, il y avait la cérémonie protocolaire où Gohan allait recevoir la récompense promise au vainqueur. 

 

« Mesdames, Messieurs, applaudissez bien fort le surprenant vainqueur du Tournoi du Solstice d'Hiver, le jeune Son Gohan ! » fit l'arbitre assez rapidement.

Gohan ne voyant plus Link, il ne traîna pas et revint sur la surface de combat sous les acclamations soutenues de la foule massées autour de lui, heureuses d'avoir pu assister à une finale aussi surprenante qu'intense malgré sa courte durée. 

Le Maire Dotour arriva à son tour avec une assez grosse bourse à la main et se plaça à côté de Gohan, attendant que les applaudissement cessent pour prendre la parole.

 

« Au nom de la ville de Clocktown, je te remet ces 1000 rubis pour avoir triomphé dans ce tournoi ! » fit le maire une fois le silence revenu.  
« C'est très gentil monsieur mais de là où je viens, cette récompense ne me sera pas utile, donnez là plutôt au Général Keeta, il l'a mérite plus que moi et saura en faire bon usage, j'en suis sur ! » déclara Gohan.

« Décidément, ce tournoi est de plus en plus surprenant ! Son Gohan vient de refuser la bourse de 1000 rubis pour la donner à son adversaire malheureux ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! » s'exclama l'arbitre d'un air plus qu'enjoué. 

Cet acte de générosité fut applaudit encore plus fort que la fois précédente par la foule aussi surprise qu'en liesse après un tel geste. 

De plus, on fit monter le Général Keeta pour qu'il reçoive alors la récompense refusée par Gohan.

Cependant, Gohan demanda à ce qu'il puisse lui-même transmettre cette récompense, ce que le maire accepta de suite. 

« Général, je vous connais pas aussi bien que Link mais je sais que vous ferez bon usage de ces rubis et comme me l'avais dit Link, vous êtes très fort au combat, vous la méritez plus que moi qui n'était seulement plus fort que vous. A force égale, vous auriez certainement gagné ! » déclara Gohan en tendant la bourse à rubis au Général Keeta.  
« Merci beaucoup gamin car il vrai que depuis la Guerre contre Eldinn, Hyrule et Termina aurait bien besoin de ces 1000 rubis, je te suis donc très reconnaissant pour ce geste que tu poses là. Concernant tes capacités au combat, je ne penses pas que tu aurais perdu si aisément car je l'ai bien vu, quand tu t'y met sérieusement, tu es vraiment aussi doué que moi ! » répliqua Keeta dans un petit discours assez solennel.  
« Avant de me retirer, je voudrais aussi remercier Son Gohan pour cette généreuse donation, on en a effectivement bien besoin ! » intervint rapidement le maire. 

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons donc pouvoir passer au moment que vous attendez sûrement avec le plus d'impatience ! Notre jeune vainqueur va avoir l'immense privilège de défier celui qui a vaincu Ganondorf, le cruel leader des Gérudo, Zant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Usurpateur du Trône du Crépuscule et plus récemment, Eldinn l'Empereur Maléfique d'Ordinn ! J'ai nommé le Protecteur d'Hyrule et le tout Puissant Héros du Temps !! » annonça l'arbitre toujours porté sur des descriptions très pompeuses. 

 

Mais alors qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, Keeta et Dotour étant partit, la foule remarqua vite une assez grande boule d'énergie verte qui planait au dessus de la surface de combat. Cela provoqua alors la stupeur dans la foule et seul Gohan esquissa un sourire, ayant compris ce que c'était. 

Avant même que l'arbitre put dire un mot, la boule verte vint s'écraser dans un grand fracas juste à côté de Gohan. Cela provoqua un mouvement de recul chez l'arbitre ainsi qu'un cri général de peur dans la foule mais quand l'aura verte se matérialisa en un jeune garçon vêtu de vert, l'Epée de Légende à la main gauche et le Bouclier des Ténèbres dans l'autre main, la peur se transforma en stupéfaction.

« In-Incroyable !! Quelle puissante et spectaculaire entrée pour le Héros du Temps ! Il est venu des cieux tel les Déesses Créatrices du Monde  et le voilà maintenant armé de la Sainte Epée de Légende et protégé par le Terrifiant Bouclier des Ténèbres ! Je me demande comment le vaillant Son Gohan arrivera-t-il à venir à bout de ce puisant adversaire ! Malgré tout son talent, je crains qu'il ne fasse pas le poids ! Cela dit, à titre personnel, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre Héros bien aimé soit un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que Son Gohan ! » fit l'arbitre époustouflé parce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je savais pas que tu aimais faire des entrées pareilles, t'aime le spectacle on dirait ! » fit Gohan un peu moqueur.  
« Il faut bien que je montre à tous ces gens qui c'est le plus fort ici ! » répliqua Link d'un air de défi.  
« C'est pas bien de mentir aux gens ! » répondit Gohan pas impressionné du tout. 

 

« Mesdames, messieurs après cette entrée fracassante, commençons ce combat sans plus attendre ! » intervint l'arbitre.

Gohan et Link se mirent alors en position de combat, se toisant l'un l'autre avec un sourire en coin, l'air heureux de se combattre. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Gohan ? On y à fond tout de suite ? » demanda Link.  
« Si j'y vais à fond, tu vas vite perdre ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Essaie un peu pour voir ! » répliqua Link. 

Gohan ne se fit alors pas prier et se transforma directement en Super Saiyen provoquant une courte secousse sur l'aire de combat. 

« Ca alors ! Son Gohan s'est paré d'une aura dorée et ses cheveux sont passé du noir au jaune dorée avec un dégagement de puissance incroyable ! Je crois que ce combat va vraiment être grandiose !! » s'étonna une fois encore l'arbitre.

 

Ce à quoi, Link répondit par le déploiement de sa propre aura dorée puis d'activer le pouvoir de la Triforce en faisant briller intensément le symbole de cette dernière qui se trouvait sur le devant de sa main droite. 

Assez vite, Link fut entouré du halo dorée spécifique à la Triforce et il prolongea ensuite ce halo à son épée. 

Tout de suite après, Link se lança sur Gohan pour le frapper horizontalement mais le métis-saiyen esquiva aisément le coup en se baissant rapidement pour ensuite donner un coup dans le ventre de Link avec la poignée de son épée. Cela plia le Kokiri en deux qui s'effondra sur le sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Désolé, je t'ai un peu tapé trop fort là. » s'excusa Gohan. 

Link ne répondit que par un violent et soudain coup d'épée transversal que Gohan évita de justesse mais ce mouvement brusque le déséquilibra et il tomba en arrière, laissant ainsi le temps à Link de se relever et de repartir à l'attaque.

Cependant Gohan utilisa son Shunkan Ido pour disparaître soudainement. Link réagit très vite en activant l'Egide de Nayru, le protégeant instantanément de toute attaque. 

Gohan voyant cela, retint son coup et se recula quelque peu. 

« Je propose qu'on ne se batte qu'à l'épée, pas de téléportation ou de bouclier divin sinon, les gens seront encore là demain ! » proposa Gohan.  
« Ca me va, j'pourrai gagner plus vite comme ça ! » accepta Link en se retournant.

 

Les deux jeunes garçons se lancèrent alors dans un duel d'épée qui époustoufla les spectateurs tellement Gohan et Link déployèrent une puissance encore jamais vue à Termina. Chaque coup paré fit trembler la Place de l'Horloge et des flash de lumières accompagnaient le tout. Parfois il était difficile de pouvoir suivre les mouvements des deux combattants tellement ils allaient vite. 

 

La plupart des spectateurs étaient d'accord pour dire que Gohan et Link semblaient de force égales et qu'aucun d'eux ne prenaient l'avantage mais un regard avisé comme celui du Général Keeta voyait bien que Link avait légèrement le dessus car si il était clair que Gohan avait plus de force, Link était lui bien plus expérimenté en combat à l'épée et le Général reconnut même quelques unes des tactiques qu'il avait enseigné au jeune Héros du Temps, il était donc ravi de voir que Link les avaient si bien assimilées. 

 

C'est d'ailleurs une de ses techniques qui permit à Link de désarmer Gohan et donc de prendre l'avantage. 

Gohan était donc désarmé et acculé sur les cordages de la surface de combat alors que Link menaça Gohan de la pointe de son épée.


	5. La fin du Tournoi

Dans le Comté de Termina, le Tournois du Solstice d'Hiver de Clocktown arrivait à son point culminant. Après un combat qui impressionna beaucoup la foule présente. Link avait réussi à prendre l'avantage en désarmant Gohan. Le métis-saiyen était alors coincé entre les cordages de la surface de combat et l'épée de Link qui le menaçait directement. 

« Allez abandonne, tu vois bien que tu ne peux rien faire contre moi ! » s'exclama Link assez fier.  
« Tu..tu as raison..j'abandonne ! » répondit Gohan qui perdit soudainement sa transformation en Super Saiyen.   
« Sage décision ! » répliqua Link qui reprit lui aussi son apparence normale. 

« Fantastique !! Après le combat le plus impressionnant que j'ai pu voir, le jeune Son Gohan malgré son immense pouvoir n'a pu rivaliser avec l'Invincible Héros du Temps, Protecteur d'Hyrule et Élu des Déesses Créatrices !  Applaudissons tout de même le malheureux perdant qui s'est extrêmement bien défendu face à la toute puissance de l'Ange Gardien de nos terres ! » s'emporta l'arbitre, fasciné par ce qu'il venait de voir. 

 

Le foule s'exécuta et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit pour féliciter autant Gohan que Link qui avaient vraiment donné aux spectateurs un combat qu'ils n'oublierons pas de sitôt. 

Cela gêna un peu les deux garçons peu habitués à tant d'acclamation mais ils firent en sorte de ne pas le montrer. 

L'arbitre monta alors sur la surface de combat et se rapprocha alors de Gohan et Link.

«  ô Puissant Héros du Temps, excusez-moi de vous demander cela mais je pense que tout le monde ici se pose la question : Comment se fait-il que vous ayez une apparence si juvénile ? C'est assez étonnant n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'arbitre.  
« C'est pour mieux tromper mes ennemis car comme ça ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux et je peux les vaincre plus facilement. C'est très pratique pour s'infiltrer chez eux, ils ne penseraient jamais qu'un enfant comme moi puisse être le Héros du Temps. » répondit Link. 

Cette réponse étonna Gohan mais il ne dit rien et laissa Link parler. 

«  Oh je vois, quel stratagème intelligent, on comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez cette apparence. » acquiesça l'arbitre.  
« Quand à vous, valeureux finaliste, malgré tout votre talent, vous n'avez pu vaincre le puissant Héros du Temps, pas trop déçu? » demanda alors l'arbitre à Gohan.  
« Non pas du tout car je savais que je ne pouvais pas gagner face au Héros du Temps car même dans ma lointaine contrée, il est connu pour être le plus puissant des guerriers mais je suis très content d'avoir pu le combattre à ce tournoi ! » répondit Gohan. 

Cela étonna Link mais lui aussi ne fit rien de plus qu'écouter Gohan.

 

« Fort bien, c'est avec cela que ce Tournoi du Solstice d'Hiver se termine ! Rendez-vous en été pour le Carnaval du Temps ! » conclut alors l'arbitre. 

Le tournoi terminé, Gohan et Link descendirent de la surface de combat puis quittèrent la Place de l'Horloge sous les acclamations soutenue de la foule. 

A l'écurie où Link avait laissé Epona, le Kokiri posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'étrange réponse de Gohan face à l'arbitre. 

« Dis Gohan, tu m'aurais pas laisser gagner par hasard ? »   
« Te laisser gagner non mais c'est vrai que j'avais pas vraiment envie de gagner non plus, je voulais que les gens voient que leur Héros du Temps soit le plus fort donc quand tu m'a eu à la fin, j'ai pas essayé de continuer le combat. » avoua Gohan.  
« Je me disais aussi, ta réponse à l'arbitre m'a vraiment fait pensé que tu n'avais pas vraiment essayé de me battre, t'es vraiment trop gentil toi, même au combat ! » répliqua Link à moitié étonné.  
« Ca me fait penser que ta réponse à toi était tout aussi bizarre ! » fit Gohan.  
« C'est le maire qui m'avait demandé de répondre ça car il savait que les gens allait être surpris que je sois si jeune alors comme le maire voulait un grand spectacle, en plus de mon arrivée très remarquée, j'devais raconter ça pour faire plus héroïque. » expliqua Link.  
« Je comprends mieux maintenant, je trouvais bizarre venant de toi toute cette mise en scène ! Et l'arbitre il était aussi dans le coup ? Parce qu'il exagérait bien par moment ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Je ne sais pas, le maire me l'a pas dit mais je crois bien car c'est vrai qu'il en faisait trop parfois, j'étais gêné par tout ce qu'il disait » répondit Link.   
« Moi aussi mais finalement, ca s'est bien passé avec les spectateurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont été déçu par le découverte du Héros du Temps. » fit Gohan.  
« Oui et j'en suis bien content et heureusement que le maire avait eu cette idée comme ça, personne ne se pose trop de questions. » répliqua Link.  
« Je suis content pour toi aussi, tu n'aura plus à t’inquiéter maintenant ! » fit Gohan. 

Là dessus, Link acquiesça et les deux garçons montèrent sur Epona pour rentrer chez Link avant que le soleil ne se couche. 

Cependant, ils furent interpellés à la sortie de la ville par Zubora. 

« Link, avant que tu partes, je voulais te dire que toi et ton ami, vous vous êtes vraiment bien battu, c'était impressionnant ! » fit le forgeron.  
« Merci m'sieur, on s'est bien amusés tous les deux ! » répliqua Link alors que Gohan acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.   
« Et comme tu as bien travaillé cette semaine, tu peux prendre un peu de repos la semaine prochaine. » déclara Zubora.  
« Mais...vous z'êtes sur que ca ira tout seul ? » s'inquiéta Link.   
« Oui t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que la semaine après le tournoi est toujours très calme, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ! » rassura le Forgeron.  
« Ah ben merci beaucoup alors, c'est très sympa de vot' part ! » s'exclama alors Link assez content.  
« De rien, tu l'a bien mérité ! » fit Zubora avant de laisser rentrer les deux garçons. 

 

Une fois de retour à la maison, Link alla déposer Epona dans son box alors que Gohan rentra de suite pour y aller allumer un feu et réchauffer la maisonnée refroidie par les températures négatives de l'hiver.

Quand Link rentra lui aussi, il s'installa vite devant le feu aux côtés de Gohan. 

« Maintenant que je suis en congé, tu pourrais encore rester à la maison ? Je te laisserai étudier mais comme ça on pourrait encore s'amuser en ville ou s'entraîner à l'épée et Malon serait contente de te revoir. » demanda Link.   
« Non je vais devoir rentrer à la maison car Goten revient demain de son voyage mais comme toi tu es en congé, pourquoi tu viendrais pas chez moi ? Je suis sur que Goten serait aussi content de te voir ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Mmmh...ce serait chouette oui, il faut juste que je demande à Malon si ca la dérange pas de rester au Ranch Lon Lon encore une semaine. » répondit Link un peu tiraillé entre Gohan et Malon.   
« Oui t'a raison, je voudrais pas te créer des problèmes avec elle. » répliqua Gohan.   
« Je sais ! On va y aller tout de suite et on ira manger là-bas, ca me permettra de voir Malon et de déposer Epona au Ranch si jamais Malon veut bien que j'aille chez toi et en plus Malon pourra te revoir aussi ! » fit soudainement Link.  
« T'es sur qu'on ne va pas les déranger à cette-heure ci ? » fit Gohan toujours très soucieux de ne déranger personne.  
« Non je crois pas, ils seront content de nous voir ! » rassura Link.

Gohan accepta alors et les deux garçons repartirent alors de la maison pour ensuite aller au box d'Epona. Link posa une main sur l'équidé et l'autre sur l'épaule droite de Gohan pour ensuite se parer de l'aura verte du Vent de Farore. Peu après, lui, Gohan et Epona furent comme aspiré par une boule verte lumineuse apparu au dessus d'eux puis cette dernière ne tarda pas à se diriger vers le Ranch Lon Lon à une vitesse assez impressionnante. 

 

Au Royaume d'Hyrule, une étoile filante de couleur verte fonçait vers le Ranch Lon Lon, illuminant la Plaine d'Hyrule sur son passage, la nuit étant déjà bien tombée. 

Elle 's'écrasa' au beau milieu du Ranch, ce qui alerta Malon, reconnaissant la lumière verte qui venait de passer devant la fenêtre de la maison. 

La jeune fille sortit alors, bien emmitouflée et alla à la rencontre de Link, Gohan et Epona qui avaient réapparu il y a un instant.

« Salut Malon ! J'suis venu plus tôt mais j'ai amené Gohan, ca fait longtemps que tu l'a plus vu je crois ! » fit de suite Link.  
«Salut Link, ca tombe bien on allait manger ! Et c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps Gohan, ravi de te revoir ! » répondit chaleureusement Malon.  
« Moi aussi ca me fait plaisir ! » répliqua Gohan.   
« Mais pourquoi tu as apporté Epona ? » se demanda Malon.  
« Je t'expliquerai au diner, je vais la déposer dans un box d'abord car il fait assez froid dehors. » répondit Link. 

 

Alors que le Kokiri alla mettre Epona à l'abri, Malon et Gohan rentrèrent déjà chez Talon pour vite se réchauffer, surtout Gohan qui n'avait pas de vêtements chauds.

 

Une fois rentré, Gohan s'installa à la table de la pièce de vie et raconta à Malon et Talon, qui faisait à manger, la semaine passée en compagnie de Link. C'est à ce moment là que Link revint de l'écurie. Il enleva ses vêtements chauds, les pendit aux crochets de l'entrée puis rejoins assez vite Gohan.

Quand le métis-saiyen eut terminé son récit, Link enchaîna sur le motif de sa visite précoce. 

« J'voulais te demander si ca te dérangeais pas de rester au Ranch encore une semaine pour que j'aille chez Gohan pendant ma semaine de congés. » demanda alors le Kokiri un peu anxieux.  
« Je vois bien que tu meures d'envie d'y aller donc vas-y, je serai méchante de t'empêcher d'y aller ! » répondit Malon qui appréciait tout de même voir que cela gênait un peu Link de la laisser seule encore une semaine.

Link se leva alors de sa chaise puis se dirigea vers Malon pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. 

« Merci Malon, c'est sympa ! » fit alors Link assez heureux. 

Cela fit rougir Malon qui savait Link avare en bisou. Cependant, cette rougeur fit rigoler Gohan et Talon alors que Link en fut un peu gêné. 

 

C'est donc ainsi que le dîner se passa assez vite mais dans la bonne humeur. Quand ce dernier fut terminé, Link et Gohan partirent au Mont Paozu grâce au Shunkan Ido, laissant Malon s'occuper d'Epona pendant la semaine à venir.

 

Link pu y revoir Goten et passer bien plus de temps avec Gohan que lors de la semaine passée avant de revenir en Hyrule pour y couler des jours heureux.

FIN.


End file.
